


Strike IV: Tiempo extra para imprevistos

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [124]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Billy - I'm not ok EP, Communication Failure, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/M, Failed Birth Control, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Fluff, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Hotels, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Jealousy, Lack of Communication, M/M, Married Life, McDonald's, Misunderstandings, Paparazzi, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Relationship Advice, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Smoking, Twincest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 113] De sobrellevar un enorme malentendido y conseguir salir adelante.





	Strike IV: Tiempo extra para imprevistos

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, la llegada del bebé #2 conlleva el EP de Billy. Que luego no digan que la historia no encaja a la perfección~

**Strike IV: Tiempo extra para imprevistos**

 

De vuelta en Berlín, Gustav y Georgie se hospedaron en el mismo hotel en el que esperaban reunirse más tarde con los gemelos, y que sería una escala corta en el largo viaje hacia Rusia que ya habían empezado desde el momento en que subieron su equipaje en Magdeburg y se dirigieron a la capital.

En un último mensaje, Bill le había comunicado a Georgie que todavía tenían seis horas por delante, así que pronosticaban llegar a Berlín a las últimas horas de la tarde, y pedía que los esperaran para salir a cenar, pues en sus palabras “¡Tengo tanto que contarles!” y no quería desperdiciar ni un minuto.

Tras dejar su equipaje en la habitación de hotel, sentados en extremos opuestos de la larga cama King-size que sería suya por las siguientes dos noches, Gustav y Georgie permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos sin que ninguno se atreviera a hacer el menor ruido o movimiento.

Georgie seguía molesta con Gustav, eso era evidente para el baterista, que había visto cada intento suyo ser rechazado de manera tajante, sin excesos innecesarios, sólo apartándolo sin un segundo vistazo de comprobación. Como un cazador que dispara a su presa y sabe que ésta ha caído muerta.

—¿Quieres que salgamos a caminar por la ciudad? —Propuso Gustav luego de ensayar la pregunta varias veces en su mente, pero como se estaba haciendo habitual, era como si su voz fuera viento, y Georgie incapaz de escucharlo—. Georgie…

—No.

—Entonces podemos pedir servicio a la habitación y-…

—No —volvió a repetir Georgie, sacándose los zapatos y acostándose luego a la orilla de la cama y dándole la espalda.

—Ok —aceptó Gustav con resignación, y ya que Klaus también dormía porque el viaje lo había dejado agotado, Gustav sacó un cobertor del armario de blancos y cubrió con él a Georgie, que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados pero no dormía todavía—. Descansa.

Los párpados de Georgie temblaron y por un instante Gustav creyó que no habría más reacción que esa, pero entonces…

—Gracias.

Y luego de vuelta el silencio.

 

Aunque Gustav buscó distraerse viendo un poco de televisión, nada en la programación atrajo su atención y acabó yendo de canal en canal hasta acabarse la lista de programas disponibles antes de mandar al diablo ese burdo intento de entretenimiento, así que apagó el televisor y se tendió de espaldas en la cama para observar el cielo raso… Que tampoco resulto ser un distractor eficiente porque al cabo de cinco minutos sentía que las telarañas crecían a su alrededor y lo iban a aprisionar.

Indeciso entre bajar al bar del hotel (lo cual en sí era una pésima idea dadas sus circunstancias) o salir a recorrer las calles aledañas del hotel por sí mismo, Gustav acabó optando por la segunda opción cuando Klaus despertó de su siesta y a su alrededor no encontró ni a Maxi ni al nuevo cachorro de Gustav, llamado Lukas II, o también conocido como NeoLukas (Neo, para acortarlo), en honor a aquel primero que había tenido al crecer.

—Hey, campeón —sujetó Gustav a Klaus en brazos cuando el bebé frunció el rostro con un puchero—. Mamá está dormida, así que tenemos que guardar silencio para no despertarla.

Pero por supuesto, Klaus no entendió nada de aquello y buscó jugar con él sin éxito, brincando primero en la cama y después dando grititos agudos de alegría que obligaron a Gustav a calzarse de vuelta sus zapatos y salir a explorar un sitio adecuado para ambos.

Tras escribirle una nota a Georgie donde le explicaba que él y Klaus habían salido a buscar algo para hacer en esas horas muertas y que volverían pronto, Gustav salió de su suite con el bebé en brazos y charlando animadamente con él en ruidos y sílabas dispersas que no tardarían en cobrar sentido como palabras, pero que de momento sólo eran plática de bebés en donde ninguno entendía al otro pero se las arreglaban para comunicarse sólo en lo más básico.

Al ser octubre, el frío que los recibió en la calle les puso a ambos las mejillas rojas por el frío viento que corría entre los edificios, por lo que Gustav revisó instrucciones en Google Maps para dirigirse al primer establecimiento cerrado y con calefacción que pudiera despertar interés más en Klaus que en él, y fue así como terminaron en un local de McDonald’s y pidiendo una cajita feliz que de juguete traía uno de los personajes de Inside Out, esa película que había salido en verano y que vieran él y Georgie con Klaus cuando estuvo disponible en Netflix.

Klaus se maravilló al abrir su empaque y descubrir que dentro tenía la figura de Joy, y no perdió tiempo en sujetarla entre sus dedos regordetes y dirigirle a Gustav una sonrisa a la que le faltaban dientes pero no alegría.

—¿Abum?

—Joy —dijo Gustav el nombre—. ¿La recuerdas, Klaus? De esa película que te gustó tanto. Joy, la felicidad.

—Bawara —respondió el bebé, llevándose la figurita a la boca e intentando morderla, por lo que Gustav se la quitó de los dedos y la sustituyó con una papa frita que Klaus aceptó de buena gana.

—Mucho mejor así.

Por tratarse de un día entre semana y en horario laboral, aparte de Gustav con Klaus, sólo había otra mujer con una niña en edad de preescolar en las mesas, y al igual que él, ella se esforzaba para que la cría olvidara su juguete y comiera al menos un par de bocados antes de dirigirse a los juegos.

—¡Pero quiero entrar al laberinto, mamá! —Rezongó la pequeña en voz alta, y la mujer la amonestó por utilizar su voz de exteriores en interior.

—Un par de bocados y podrás hacerlo.

—¿Qué es ‘un par’?

—Dos o más.

—Ok, dos —dijo la niña antes de morder una voz con desagrado en su hamburguesa, masticar, y tragar. Un segundo mordisco, más pequeño que el anterior, cerró el trato, y sin esperar siquiera a tragarlo, la niña salió corriendo en dirección a la estructura de plástico que dominaba una esquina del área de juegos y que era una especie de laberinto amorfo que se extendía en dirección horizontal y vertical.

—Deberás de disfrutarlo mientras todavía es pequeño —dijo la desconocida a Gustav, en referencia a Klaus, que estaba sentado en las piernas del baterista y comía trocitos de su hamburguesa sin rechistar—. Es cuando corren y hablan cuando se vuelven difíciles de controlar en verdad.

—Este pequeño ya corre y nos ha dado problemas, pero de hablar…

—Tsch —dijo Klaus—. Mawaba…

—Una de las primeras palabras de mi hija fue una grosería, al menos el tuyo no ha llegado a eso —compartió la desconocida con Gustav antes de sonreírle—. Me llamo Ernestine y mi hija es Krista. ¿Cómo se llama tu pequeño?

—Klaus. —Gustav hizo una pausa y luego se presentó—. Y mi nombre es Gustav.

—Mucho gusto, Gustav —extendió Ernestine la mano y se la estrechó sin que a ninguno de los dos les importara que la del otro tenía rastros de comida porque era parte del paquete de ser padres y lidiar con críos pequeños—. No eres de aquí, ¿o sí? Porque te habría visto antes. Suelo venir aquí seguido porque a Krista le encanta el área de juegos y sale más barato comprar una hamburguesa que pagar un parque de diversiones. Mucho mejor que los parques de la zona si me permites la crítica.

—Somos de Magdeburg —dijo Gustav hablando por él y por Klaus—, y estamos de pasada por la ciudad. Vamos a Rusia.

—¿Rusia? Vaya, qué genial. ¿Por placer o trabajo?

—Trabajo definitivamente —afirmó el baterista—. Mi… esposa también viene con nosotros, sólo que ella se quedó durmiendo en el hotel.

—Es normal. A esta edad puede drenarlo a uno de fuerzas antes de mediodía, ¿a qué sí, pequeñín? —Le hizo Ernestine mimos a Klaus, y éste reaccionó extendiéndole los brazos para pedirle que lo cargara—. ¿Puedo?

—Uhm, ok —accedió Gustav con aprensión, puesto que no en balde tenía la experiencia de desconfiar de los extraños por si acaso lo reconocían como “aquel baterista de la banda Kyoto Motel” y de pronto se les aflojaban los tornillos, pero no daba la impresión de que Ernestine fuera a ser el caso, ya que su rostro revelaba que se acercaba a la cuarta década de la vida, y para nada entraba en la demografía habitual de sus fans.

—Qué lindo muchachito tenemos aquí —dijo Ernestine al sostener a Klaus sobre sus piernas y hacerlo sonreír como sólo los críos pueden hacerlo—. Extraño cuando Krista era así de pequeña. Ahora mismo está pasando por una etapa donde se avergüenza de que la bese cada mañana cuando la dejo en el kindergarten, así que no me queda de otra más que hacer de tripas corazón y aguantarme.

—¿Tienes más hijos?

—Dos varoncitos mayores que Krista, pero están en la escuela. De hecho Krista también debería estar en clases, pero esta mañana me pidió el día libre y no me pude resistir… Las hijas son así, ¿sabes?

—No sabría decirlo.

—¿Klaus es tu único hijo?

«De momento…», pensó Gustav. —Uhm, algo así. Viene uno en camino, pero todavía es pronto y no tenemos claro el sexo.

—Oh, ¡felicitaciones! Un bebé en la familia siempre es bueno, ¿a qué sí, Klaus? Porque pronto tendrás un hermano o hermana con quien jugar.

Y en respuesta, el bebé dio unos brinquitos que Ernestine interpretó de manera positiva.

Pasando en el área de juegos una hora mientras dejaba a Klaus jugar con Krista, quien prometió cuidarlo igual que si se tratara de su hermano pequeño, Gustav se sentó a conversar con Ernestine de los hijos que tenían y las alegrías que les prodigaban, sin escatimar también en las partes escabrosas, pero siempre con una sonrisa en labios que dejaba bien en claro que lo bueno superaba lo malo y con creces.

—Con cada hijo se vuelve más sencillo. Con mi primogénito todo era tan… nuevo y complicado. Temía equivocarme, y no dejaba de pensar que cada decisión que tomaba era la incorrecta, pero aprendí a relajarme con mi segundo hijo, y ahora con Krista todo es casi sencillo. En parte por la experiencia, pero también porque con las hijas es así.

—Dan la impresión de ser muy unidas tú y ella.

Ernestine soltó un suspiro de resignación. —Si la vieras con su padre… Lo tiene comiendo de su manita. Es la nena de papá, y ambos lo saben, pero actúan como si no lo hicieran. Y si algún día eres lo suficientemente afortunado para tener una hija que tenga tu corazón en su poder, lo sabrás.

Aquellas palabras resonaron con Gustav incluso después de que Ernestine se tuvo que despedir porque era hora de recoger a sus críos mayores de la escuela, y tras despedirse de Gustav y desearle un buen viaje a Rusia, salió de su vida con la misma naturalidad que lo había hecho al entrar.

—¿Qué dices de una hermanita para ti, Klaus? —Preguntó Gustav al bebé, que luego de una mañana de jugar, bostezaba cada dos por tres y daba muestras de necesitar su siesta de media tarde.

—Buwawá —respondió Klaus, dejándose vestir con su chaqueta para el frío y abrazándose al cuerpo de Gustav una vez que éste tiró las sobras de su comida y salió con él al frío del exterior en Berlín.

De camino mientras regresaba al hotel, se topó con una panadería de donde emanaba un delicioso aroma a pan recién horneado, y con ánimo de reconciliarse con Georgie así fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida, entró y compró varias piezas que lucían apetitosas y las acompañó con una lata de café helado con vainilla que sabía de antemano que le gustaría a la bajista.

—¿Da?

—Da, Klaus —conversó Gustav con el bebé una vez que subieron al elevador, y apenas estuvieron en el pasillo que conducía a su suite lo bajo y le permitió caminar por su cuenta los metros que los separaban de la puerta de su recámara.

Entrando con cuidado por si acaso Georgie dormía, Gustav encontró a la bajista sentada en su lado de la cama y con aspecto desorientado y el cabello esponjado que delataba que recién se acababa de despertar.

—Hey… ¿Leíste mi nota?

—Mmm, sí. ¿A dónde fueron? —Preguntó sin levantar la vista de su regazo.

—McDonald’s, mejor eso que un parque para que Klaus jugara a sus anchas. Conoció una amiga un poco mayor y acabó cansado, creo que va a dormir la siesta sin complicaciones.

—Mmm.

—Y te… —Gustav ayudó a Klaus a subir a la cama y el bebé se acomodó sobre las piernas de Georgie—. Te traje un poco de pan de una panadería que-… —Gustav se detuvo a media oración—. Georgie, ¿sigues molesta?

Un gruñido.

—¿Podemos hablarlo?

Alzando el mentón con lentitud, Georgie le reveló a Gustav los ojos rojos e irritados que portaba; señal inequívoca de que había llorado.

—¿Qué queda por hablar? Dejaste bien claro tu punto.

—Pensé que era lo que los dos queríamos.

Ajeno a su disputa, Klaus tironeó de la manga de Georgie para llamar su atención y la bajista centró su atención en él y pasó a ignorar a Gustav.

Confundido porque no comprendía en qué se había equivocado, Gustav dejó la bolsa con pan sobre la cama y se excusó en el baño para lavarse el rostro y despertar de esa realidad que se asemejaba a una pesadilla.

Mientras permanecía en el sanitario, Gustav escuchó el ruido de un teléfono y después la voz apagada de Georgie hablando con uno de los gemelos a juzgar por lo que se decían y la información que intercambiaban. Al salir, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Georgie declaró que ambos Kaulitz ya estaban en Berlín y que venían en camino para reunirse con ellos.

 

Si Gustav se temió que los gemelos intuyeran de buenas a primeras que algo no marchaba bien entre él y Georgie, sus pronósticos no fueron tan desencaminados. Pues si bien Bill llegó hablando del vuelo, del tour, y de los arreglos de último minuto que habían hecho para movilizarse con sus mascotas, y por lo tanto abstraído en sí mismo como para prestar atención a un tercero, Tom fue lo contrario, preguntando a Georgie a la primera pausa de su gemelo el porqué de sus ojos rojos.

—Debo de estar por resfriarme, es el cambio de clima —mintió la bajista en voz baja, devolviéndole los reflectores a Bill, quien pellizcó a su gemelo por interrumpirlo, pero que con todo cambió el tema de conversación por otro más general que el de su tinte de emergencia para no aparecer en la gira con raíces negras de dos centímetros.

—Espero que nos hayan esperado para comer, porque Tom y yo venimos muriendo de hambre.

—Cada vez es peor la comida de las aerolíneas —confirmó Tom a su gemelo—. El sabor era horrible, pero lo peor eran las cantidades que no alimentaban ni a un huérfano, mucho menos a dos hombres adultos.

Tras barajar algunas opciones a su disposición por la cercanía con el hotel, la decisión unánime fue visitar algún sitio que vendiera platillos italianos, pues los gemelos querían una buena pasta que les repusiera fuerzas y para los demás era lo más conveniente con un crío pequeño al que convenía introducirle alimentos nuevos de poco a poco.

Mientras se alistaban para salir, Gustav buscó por todos los medios entablar diálogo con la bajista, pero ésta rehuyó cualquier contacto suyo, y no le dio ni la más mínima oportunidad de confrontación, por lo que cuando llegó el momento de reunirse con los gemelos en el lobby del hotel, Georgie marchó directo hacia Tom y se enfrascó en una charla que versaba de la música que ambos habían escuchado en las últimas semanas y las influencias que eso traería al próximo disco.

Siguiéndolos con retraso de unos pasos y las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, Gustav iba malhumorado, y no pudo evitar mostrarse impaciente cuando Bill se juntó con él y le preguntó su todo estaba bien.

—De maravilla —gruñó Gustav, diciendo una cosa y revelando con su tono otra.

—Ajá —asintió Bill para sí—, están peleando tú y Georgie, ¿correcto?

—Métete en tus asuntos, Bill.

—Wow… ¿Tan malo es? —Continuó el menor de los gemelos indagando sin tomarse a pecho los desaires a los que lo sometía Gustav.

Gustav consideró en serio el quedarse callado como una piedra y salvarse así de exponer su conflicto con Georgie a la luz, pero a sabiendas de que eso arruinaría la velada y no jugaría a su favor, optó por un cambio de táctica.

—Suponiendo… Estamos hablando de un caso completamente hipotético aquí…

—Seguuuro… —Ironizó Bill pero lo dejó seguir.

—Si tuvieras una pelea espantosa con Tom en donde en un inicio fueras tú el que se enojara con él, pero después entendieras que estabas en un error y te disculparas sinceramente, pero… Tom decidiera no perdonarte todavía, ¿qué harías?

—Ah… —Bill se rascó la mejilla—. Volverme a disculpar.

—Vale, pero digamos que ya te disculpaste un par de veces y que a estas alturas Tom ya no quiere escucharte más; ahora se limita a rehuirte.

—Bueno, si ‘Tom’ hiciera eso… —Dijo Bill, enfatizando el nombre con sarcasmo—. Honestamente, si fuera Tom jamás llegaríamos a esos extremos. Pero tratándose de ti y de Georgie… Ustedes dos son personas diferentes a nosotros, con conflictos y soluciones bastante más dispares a su alcance, así que no sabría qué sugerirte más allá de que la confrontes y arregles lo que sea que esté pasando con ella. Su pelea puede afectar el tour.

Gustav soltó un bufido. —Claro, el tour es mucho más importante que mi matrimonio, por supuesto que no querría ser el causante de su fallo y cargar con toda la culpa —replicó con sarcasmo impregnado en cada sílaba suya, pero Bill moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado le desmintió esa idea.

—No, ustedes dos son más importantes que el tour. Lo que quise decir es que no pueden ir a recorrer Rusia enojados el uno con el otro. Sí, el tour se resentiría, pero también su relación, y Klaus es quien queda en medio de la línea de fuego… Si han llegado tan lejos es porque saben resolver sus conflictos de manera adecuada, y bastaría que pensaras si esto vale realmente la pena para estar enojados o sólo se salió de su control y es necesario tomar medidas drásticas para volverlo a su tamaño justo.

Gustav soltó un silbido bajo y arrastró los pies contra la calle, atento a que en la lejanía ya aparecía el letrero del restaurante al que se dirigían.

—No es que estés equivocado, te doy la razón en eso —dijo el baterista mientras mantenía la vista fija en la espalda de Georgie y en su andar cuidadoso por las aceras de Berlín—, pero… No sé exactamente en qué me equivoqué. Me disculpé, por supuesto, y le dije que haríamos eso que creí que ella también quería, pero fue incluso peor…

—Entonces tal vez Georgie no quería hacer eso, y el que tú supusieras que sí sólo la hizo enojar más —dijo Bill con sencillez, pero inadvertidamente, casi provocándole a Gustav una arritmia porque era esa posibilidad la que él no había siquiera llegado a considerar.

¿Podía ser en verdad que Georgie no quisiera al bebé que anidaba en su interior y que Gustav diciendo que lo tendrían juntos porque era ‘la decisión correcta’ era lo que la había hecho enfurecerse de esa manera?

Aunque plausible en un mundo retorcido donde Georgie no era ella sino una versión distinta, a Gustav le costaba creer que esas fueran las intenciones de la bajista, y por primera vez una pieza pareció no encajar en ese rompecabezas… Porque la sugerencia de que Georgie no quisiera al bebé no encajaba en lo absoluto, Gustav retrocedió sus pasos de los últimos días y acabó por concluir que su conflicto había empezado aquella noche en que él le reveló que estaba de acuerdo con el embarazo y que juntos podrían salir adelante. ¿Pero entonces por qué…?

En una suma por demás sencilla donde él quería al bebé y Georgie por igual, ¿dónde estaba la confusión?

—Diox… —Musitó Gustav, que a escasos metros de la entrada del restaurant al que se dirigían, de pronto se sentía peor que en un inicio, y la ansiedad de tener que esperar por lo menos una hora antes de hablar con Georgie y aclarar aquel malentendido le resultó de pronto sofocante e imposible de tolerar.

—Hey, Gustav —le tocó Bill el brazo—. Todo saldrá bien.

—No estoy para frases trilladas de autoayuda, Bill.

—No, escúchame bien —insistió éste, pues Tom y Georgie ya habían cruzado la entrada del restaurante y les quedaban apenas un par de segundos antes de tener que ponerle un alto a su diálogo—. Sea lo que sea, van a salir de ésta. _Juntos_.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque lo estoy, y ya está. Cuando estemos de regreso convenceré a Tom de darles tiempo y espacio a ustedes dos, pero no pierdas la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien con Georgie. No pienses en el tour, ni en Klaus, ni en sus familias o amigos; piensen en ustedes dos, y con eso en mente solucionen sus problemas a toda costa, al precio que sea.

«Si supieras de qué se trata…», pensó Gustav con burla por lo que un nuevo bebé representaría a la banda, pero se calló de ello porque más tarde (si en verdad el consejo de Bill servía para algo) ya tendrían oportunidad de hacerlo.

De momento, la lista de prioridades marcaba un orden diferente.

 

Horas después, de vuelta en su suite, Gustav maldijo mentalmente el haberse atiborrado de pasta con salsa de carne porque apenas era capaz de dar paso y sus pantalones le ajustaban en la cinturilla. Por el contrario. Georgie había pedido una simple ensalada que apenas si picoteó y que dejó casi intacta en su plato.

Al ser ella proclive a la pérdida de peso cuando de estrés se trataba, Gustav aprovechó el por fin estar a solas para confrontarla al respecto.

—Deberías de comer mejor —dijo con neutralidad, buscando cualquier señal de que la charla pendiente que tenían diera comienzo—. No es bueno para ti. O… para el bebé.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa el bebé? —Le espetó Georgie en voz baja, todavía con Klaus dormido en brazos y sentada en su lado de la cama, acomodando las almohadas para recostarlo en el centro del colchón—. No es como si te importe.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —Gruñó Gustav, y su tono de voz provocó que Klaus moviera una pierna.

—Déjalo. No tengo ganas de pelear —dijo Georgie, meciendo a Klaus en brazos y volviéndolo a tranquilizar—. De cualquier modo no hay nada más que decir del tema, así que…

—No da esa impresión cuando me rehúyes y actúas como si yo fuera el malo del cuento. Pensé que era lo que ambos queríamos.

—Pues te equivocaste.

—Georgie… No lo dirás en serio, ¿o sí?

Georgie le lanzó una mirada furibunda. —No lo dirás _tú_ en serio, ¿o sí? —Remedó ella su frase y cargándola de rencor—. ¡Pues claro que sí!

—Espera…

Recordando lo que Bill le había dicho antes de solucionar malentendidos, Gustav se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar y buscar cualquier indicio de no estar en la misma sintonía, lo cual parecía y no a la vez que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos dos. Tras una exhalación, Gustav se presionó el tabique nasal entre dos dedos y volvió a empezar.

—Hablemos como adultos, ¿ok? Tomando decisiones de adultos, consensuadas, y decidiendo lo que es mejor para nosotros como familia.

—No sé si podamos —musitó Georgie con la barbilla temblorosa—. Lo que me pides es… más de lo que yo puedo hacer. Es más, me niego a hacerlo. Sólo de pensarlo se me revuelve el estómago, y que seas tú el que haya decidido por los dos al respecto es lo que más me lastima.

—Creí que sería lo mejor para los dos… Sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil, pero no llegué a pensar que te afectaría tanto.

—Pues lo hace. No puedes… —Georgie se sorbió la nariz y apretó con más fuerza a Klaus—. Simplemente no puedes tomar esas decisiones sobre mí; es mi cuerpo del que hablamos…

—Lo siento, yo-…

—Esto me ha hecho verte con otros ojos —le interrumpió Georgie, los hombros bajos pero firme en su convicción de ser honesta—. Porque esto es algo que jamás habría esperado de ti, no de esa manera, no tan de… improviso. Que me lo pidieras así tan de repente-… No —se corrigió ella misma—. Que dieras por sentado que ya era una resolución tomada y que yo debía acatarla fue lo que más me hirió. Porque no eras tú, y no eras el Gustav con el que acepté casarme.

—Georgie… —Gustav avanzó un par de pasos y se sentó en la esquina de la cama—. Lo siento, ¿vale? Perdona si cruce líneas que no me correspondía atravesar por mi cuenta. Tienes razón, es tu cuerpo, y… yo acataré la decisión que elijas tomar. Aunque me duela.

Georgie volvió a sonarse la nariz. —Ok, ¿y después? ¿Pretendes que prosigamos nuestras vidas como si nada? Porque no encuentro una manera en que eso sea posible. Estamos hablando de una vida humana, por Diox santo, Gus. No es una mascota, es un bebé, un ser humano por sí mismo.

—Ya, pero eres tú a la que tan fácil le resulta deshacerse de él —gruñó Gustav, y sus palabras abrieron una brecha sobre la cortina de humo que los confundía y tergiversaba su entendimiento del asunto.

La bajista abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. En su lugar, su apostura perdió agresividad, y su agarre de Klaus volvió a ser el de siempre sin ese cariz de desesperación con el que lo había aferrado antes.

—R-Repit-te e-eso —tartamudeó con el labio inferior temblándole incontrolable, y después tragó saliva en un ruido audible que resonó por toda la habitación.

—No puedo —dijo Gustav a duras penas—. Es horrible. Si es tu decisión la acataré, pero no me pidas que esté de acuerdo con la idea de un aborto.

El rostro de Georgie se contrajo de golpe, y gruesos lagrimones le corrieron por las mejillas sin parar. Sus labios se apretaron en finas líneas que Georgie retrajo, y su cuerpo se llenó de espasmos y bocanadas de aire en donde luchaba por controlarse y sin lograr hacerlo.

—Pensé… Yo… Que tú… Porque antes… Y es que… —Rompiendo en llanto, a Georgie se le aflojó de más el agarre que tenía sobre Klaus, y el bebé despertó de golpe y asustado, lloriqueando por su cuenta al ver a su progenitora en una situación en la que jamás la había visto antes.

Todavía sin comprender por completo qué ocurría, Gustav entró al ruedo al quitarle a Klaus de los brazos y cargarlo él, meciéndole en brazos para tranquilizarlo mientras que Georgie se esforzaba por tranquilizarse y se limpiaba el rostro con la manga del suéter que llevaba puesto.

Klaus no quiso alejarse de su Mutti, y con llanto anhelante extendía los brazos en su dirección y balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles, demostrando así la devoción que tenía por ella y que en otro momento habría hecho sentir a Gustav un ramalazo de celos, pero no ahora. No cuando había asuntos más apremiantes por tratar.

—Shhh, mamá está bien, no le pasa nada a mamá… —Murmuró Gustav contra su cabecita repleta de cabello rubio, y Klaus hipó cuando con la bajada de llanto en Georgie el suyo también disminuyó.

En total le costó a Georgie un par de minutos en recomponerse, y después con timidez le pidió a Gustav que le devolviera a Klaus para dormirlo. Reticente así lo hizo el baterista, excusando unos minutos en el sanitario para él mismo procesar qué acababa de ocurrir, y decidido con ello a recuperar una calma que de pronto ya no estaba tan seguro de poseer.

Tras refrescarse la cara con agua helada y revisar sus facciones en el espejo que colgaba sobre el lavamanos, Gustav volvió a revisar la conversación que entre él y Georgie se había dado, todavía inseguro del significado que encerraban sus palabras y el trasfondo en el que ocurrían.

Por la reacción que Georgie había tenido antes, en los segundos previos a su quiebre emocional, daba la impresión de haberse encontrado en un impasse, donde se habían confundido en su meta en común, y cada uno había interpretado a su manera los hechos, creando así una confusión que les representara un costo mayor al que podían soportar…

—No entiendo nada de nada… —Musitó Gustav, que de pronto aguzó el oído y descubrió que el silencio dominaba la habitación de al lado.

Con una honda respiración, Gustav se llenó de valor y salió de vuelta, encontrando a Klaus adormecido en su cama mientras Georgie yacía a su lado acariciándole la mejilla y cantando para él una nana en voz baja y ronca, muy diferente a la habitual, pero no por ello exenta del cariño de siempre.

—Estaré afuera, uhm, fumando un cigarrillo —murmuró Gustav, y Georgie asintió antes de volverse a concentrar en Klaus y en hacerle dormir.

Saliendo por la puerta corrediza al balcón que se elevaba cinco pisos por encima de la calle, Gustav sintió un leve vahído de vértigo cuando al asomarse por la baranda descubrió lo lejos que se veía el pavimento y lo minúsculos que lucían los escasos peatones cruzando la calle a sus pies. Luego vino el frío, que se coló por las mangas de su chaqueta y le mordieron los dedos cuando sacó un cigarrillo de su paquete y lo encendió con una llama temblorosa por causa de las ráfagas de viento que se arremolinaban a esa altura.

La primera calada fue la mejor y la peor en mucho tiempo, pues su adicción a la nicotina le hacía desearla, pero la amargura de su sabor le irritó el paladar y lo hizo querer toser.

«Debería dejarlo de una vez por todas, olvidarme de este vicio y…», alcanzó Gustav a formular antes de que su mente quedara en blanco, y por inercia volviera a sus problemas actuales.

A Georgie. Y a ese bebé todavía sin nombre, sexo, o forma que habitaba en su interior.

Igual que si con el pensamiento los hubiera invocado, la puerta corrediza se abrió, y fue Georgie quien salió para confrontarlo de una vez por todas.

Vestida con una chaqueta larga y bufanda iba preparada para todo, excepto que iba descalza, y sus pies blancos no tardaron en coger un tinte azulado por culpa del frescor que ya bajaba a una cifra en Berlín.

—Deberías al menos ponerte calcetines —indicó Gustav, chupando de vuelta el cigarrillo y procurando que el humo saliera volando a la calle.

Georgie no contestó nada, y en cambio le dio otra noticia. —Klaus acaba de decir su primera palabra.

—Mmm, ¿sí? ¿Cuál fue?

—Mamá.

—No me sorprende… —«No con lo que pasó ahí adentro y la manera en que te traté.»

—Gusti… Dime qué te hizo cambiar de opinión.

—¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Hace un par de noches me diste ese discurso de ‘no era el momento ni el lugar para otro hijo’ y que deberíamos ‘hacer lo correcto’, y en cambio ahora hablas como si yo fuera la que propusiera… que este bebé… —Georgie guió por inercia su mano al vientre bajo—. No naciera…

La revelación acerca de qué se refería Georgie con eso impactó a Gustav como una bofetada en el rostro, seguida de un baldazo de agua fría que le hizo escocer ambas mejillas.

—Yo no dije eso, por Diox santo…

—Oh, claro que sí. Fuiste claro con tus palabras, porque no he podido olvidarlas desde entonces.

—¡Pero no era eso lo que yo quería expresar! —Explotó Gustav con rabia—. Para mí, ‘hacer lo correcto’ era seguir adelante con el embarazo y tener otro hijo contigo. Hacernos responsables y seguir adelante, no… No hacer eso de lo que me acusas.

—Pero… —Georgie se mordió el labio inferior—. Yo entendí-…

—¡Pues entendiste mal, caray! —Estalló Gustav de vuelta, y el golpear la baranda con el puño la punta encendida de su cigarrillo salió despedida y se precipitó hacia el vacío—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar que yo te propondría algo así?! ¡Es… espantoso! ¡¿Es que acaso tan poco me conoces?!

—Estabas disgustado conmigo, me habías dicho claramente horas atrás que no querías otro hijo más, ¿qué se supone que debía pensar de tu mensaje, uh? ¡En ningún momento dijiste que querías ser padre! —Reclamó Georgie de vuelta, y porque ya antes había llorado, no le costó volver a abrir las compuertas y dejar que de sus ojos manara un río constante—. En cambio dijiste que un bebé era problema suficiente como para agregar más y…

Georgie se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y ahogó un sollozo que venía acumulando desde días atrás y que le explotó directo desde el pecho al exterior. Gustav vio el quiebre como quien observa una catástrofe atómica desde lejos, consciente del peligro que entraña, pero inmovilizado de brazos y piernas porque de pronto se sintió como el crío de quince años que alguna vez fue, y la impotencia de aquella edad le volvió a abrumar como en aquel entonces.

—Incluso… —Georgie habló a través de sus dedos, y sus ojos revelaron un dolor indescriptible—. Incluso pensé en pedirte el divorcio cuando volviéramos de Rusia… Estaba convencida de que si no querías a nuestros hijos… no me querías tampoco a mí.

La confesión hirió a Gustav en lo más profundo de su alma, y una enorme rasgadura lo partió desde dentro, al punto en que por poco se llevó una mano al costado para cerciorarse de que el dolor era meramente emocional, y que ningún corte hecho con un sable filoso lo recorría de lado a lado.

Entumecido él y agotadas sus capacidades de tolerancia, Gustav intentó enunciar cualquier sonido pero su garganta se negó a cooperar. Un tipo de vergüenza había caído sobre él, y la sensación de ahogo que le acompañaba hizo que incluso en el exterior y respirando el aire frío de la noche en Berlín se sintiera atrapado en el mundo, en su propia piel…

Harto de todo ello, Gustav abrió la puerta corrediza del balcón y cruzó el dintel cerrándola detrás de sí con excesiva fuerza. Después cruzó la habitación en grandes zancadas, y sin mirar atrás, salió de su suite con planes de no volver en un buen rato.

O algo así como veinte minutos… Aunque de eso todavía no sabía nada él.

Dispuesto a emborracharse, Gustav bajó al bar del hotel y pidió una botella de vodka para empezar, pero apenas el barman la colocó frente a él con un diminuto vaso, el baterista sintió como si una mano invisible le apretara la tráquea y le impidiera respirar. De poco le sirvió la terquedad, pues apenas sus labios rozaron el licor cuando la urgencia de comportarse estúpido y temerario se desvaneció, dejando atrás a un hombre adulto que no sabía (ni quería) procesar la situación por la que acababa de pasar.

Una vez desistió de ahogarse en alcohol, Gustav cambió su orden por un vaso de jugo de arándano al que al menos pudo darle un par de sorbos antes de que la imagen de Georgie llorando ante él le hiciera tener deseos de él también soltarse a chillar igual que si se tratara de un crío.

Era horrible saberse acusado de querer terminar la vida de un bebé, de su propio bebé, su hijo por derecho como sangre de su sangre, y que fuera Georgie quien lanzara aquella incriminación le entristecía en la misma medida que lo enojaba, pues consideraba que había sido ella quien saltara a las peores conclusiones en lugar de confrontarlo al respecto.

Aturdido por la pelea que habían mantenido en su suite, Gustav repasó cada oración de los últimos días y las señales de su descuido no tardaron en salir a la luz.

Quizá no había sido del todo claro al pedir disculpas…

Quizá no había dejado patente que quería volver a ser padre…

Quizá su desidia para solucionar conflictos había sido la causa central de aquel debacle.

Dándole vueltas a todo eso, Gustav pasó por alto las pisadas que resonaron en el bar semivacío hasta que se plantaron a su lado, y entonces sólo faltó ver un par de zapatos deportivos para corroborar que se trataba de Tom y que su presencia ahí no era mera casualidad.

—Levántate —le ordenó éste apenas Gustav alzó la vista en su dirección—. Si te voy a golpear al menos quiero que estemos en condiciones iguales.

—Sabes bien que si peleamos seré yo quien gane —dijo Gustav con sencillez, pues era él y no Tom quien tenía a su favor la fuerza bruta. Tom podría ser más alto que él y matarse en el gimnasio varios días a la semana en un vano esfuerzo por desarrollar musculatura, pero era él quien ostentaba brazos fuertes y cargados de energía, listos para entrar en acción.

—No me importa. No te dejaré ir sin antes dejarte un ojo morado.

El baterista parpadeó una vez, despacio. —Tom… Si te manda Georgie-…

—Georgie no me mandó, vine por mi voluntad —declaró Tom sin ambages—. Decidí hacerlo después de que tú decidiste dejarla encerrada en el balcón con este clima. —Una pausa—. ¿En qué carajos estabas pensando, Gustav?

La reacción de éste fue de genuino asombro. —¡¿Q-Qué?!

Tom pareció comprender que Gustav no lo había hecho con mala intención, por lo que le dio una explicación.

—Georgie llamó por teléfono para pedir ayuda porque se había quedado encerrada fuera de la suite en el balcón. Bill fue por el conserje y pidió ayuda, pero para entonces ya habían pasado más de quince minutos y Georgie estaba temblando de frío. Nos contó que ustedes dos discutieron por… —Tom torció el gesto—. Da igual. Que pelearon, y que te fuiste a quién sabe dónde, pero que al cerrar la puerta corrediza el pasador se cerró por sí solo y ella no encontró manera de entrar. Fue una suerte que trajera en el bolsillo de su pantalón el teléfono, o si no…

—O si no habría estado ahí afuera descalza hasta que… Oh por Diox —se cubrió Gustav la boca con una mano—. ¿Pero está bien?

—Está con Bill —eludió Tom la pregunta—. Y nos pidió que te dejáramos en paz, que ya volverías por tu cuenta, pero… Me prometí a mí mismo que te llevaría con ella y haría que te arrodillaras para pedirle perdón como es debido.

—No creo que sea necesario… —Murmuró Gustav, y cuando la mano de Tom se ciñó sobre su hombro, Gustav comprendió que de nueva cuenta había sido malinterpretado. Ahí donde él demostraba sumisión, el mayor de los gemelos había leído rebeldía—. Iré por mi cuenta.

Al levantarse, Gustav depositó un billete sobre la barra que pagara la cuenta y cogió la botella de vodka, que con todo ahora era suya y podría servirle en un futuro quizá no muy lejano.

Con Tom guiando el camino, Gustav se dejó conducir hacia los ascensores, y una vez dentro tuvo que soportar la mirada de odio reconcentrado que le dirigió éste a través de las paredes acristaladas.

—La has cagado en grande —dijo Tom.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Kaulitz.

—Georgie es parte de mis asuntos.

La profunda inhalación que hizo Gustav provocó que sus fosas nasales se ensancharan igual que las de un toro antes de embestir.

—Esa actitud tuya con respecto a Georgie me-…

—¿Te mata de celos? —Adivinó Tom sin problemas—. Qué bueno. Pues te jodes. Perdiste tu derecho de reclamo cuando te atreviste a tratarla como lo has hecho. Imagina siquiera por un momento que ella no hubiera tenido consigo su móvil y supón lo peor del resto… ¿Cuándo hubieras vuelto? ¿En un par de horas? ¿Hasta la mañana siguiente? ¿O habrías pasado de volver y ya está? Georgie se habría quedado ahí hasta quién sabe cuándo, con Klaus al otro lado de los cristales y-…

—No sigas —pidió Gustav, imaginando la escena y sintiéndose morir por ser él el causante—. Fue un accidente, yo-…

—Debes de hacerte responsable de _otros_ accidentes —dijo Tom sin molestarse en escuchar sus excusas, y por su entonación supo Gustav que Tom hablaba del embarazo ya no tan secreto de Georgie—. No te preocupes, no nos ha contado nada más que lo mínimo posible, pero, uhm… Así que otro bebé. ¿No es demasiado pronto para eso, o es que planean empezar su propio equipo de futbol?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro —contestó Gustav, recargando la espalda contra una de las paredes del ascensor—. ¿Qué reacción tuvo Bill cuando se enteró de… ya sabes?

Fue el turno de Tom de lucir incómodo. —Lo normal, para él… Obvio que se ha preocupado por la banda y todo eso, pero fue Georgie de hecho quien le dio una buena idea al respecto, pero será que lo hablemos los cuatro _después_ …

—Ah. — _Después_ , como en “después de que tú y Georgie hagan las pases, si es que ocurre…”, y de nueva cuenta sintió Gustav las entrañas retorcérsele de malestar.

Una vez en su piso, Tom fue por delante y le pidió a Gustav esperar unos segundos… Luego salió él con Bill, y el menor de los gemelos no se reprimió en darle un empellón que lo puso contra la pared. A pesar de que al igual que su gemelo Gustav podría noquearlo sin problemas, se contuvo porque no estaba en posición de hacerse el valiente cuando la había cagado tan en grande y no tenía derecho a ello.

—No tienes siquiera el privilegio a estar molesto porque no supiste expresarte bien —dijo Bill de buenas a primeras, y con un dedo índice huesudo y largo le golpeteó repetidas veces en el pecho para remarcar cada sílaba—. Arréglalo o ya verás…

—Sí, podremos no ganarte en un uno a uno, pero somos dos —secundó Tom, y bajo esa amenaza se retiraron, dejando a Gustav todavía más avergonzado y sin ánimos de enfrentarse a Georgie.

En parte Bill había tenido razón, pues abajo en el bar Gustav se había mostrado molesto con Georgie por malinterpretar su mensaje de días atrás, por haberse confundido, y en el proceso creado un problema mayúsculo del cual sería difícil salir sin repercusiones, excepto que… No había sido su culpa en realidad, sino de los dos, por haber vuelto a actuar como críos asustadizos y no sentarse a conversarlo como los adultos que eran. Su falta de habilidades comunicativas habían sido su talón de Aquiles, y las consecuencias se medían en el tiempo que les tardaría recuperarse de aquel traspiés.

Ofreciendo una plegaría para que su destino fuera salir de salir lo menos dañados de aquel trance, Gustav empujó la puerta de su suite y se encontró a Georgie de nueva cuenta en cama, bajo las mantas, y hecha un ovillo dándole la espalda. La falta de iluminación salvó por una lámpara de pie en la otra dirección hizo a Gustav dudar de su confianza, pero tras un segundo donde reunió todo el valor que tenía en el cuerpo, no hesitó en cerrar la puerta tras de sí, descalzarse, y con cuidado de no despertar a Klaus, que todavía dormía en medio del amplio colchón, se posicionó detrás de Georgie y la abrazó.

—Sé que ‘lo siento’ no significa nada ahora mismo, pero te quiero a ti y a este nuevo bebé y haré lo que sea para demostrarlo.

Georgie se encogió todavía más bajo las mantas, pero pegó la espalda al pecho de Gustav y dejó salir de sus labios una exhalación un tanto temblorosa.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco.

—Perdón…

—No fue tu culpa. Fue la maldita puerta con su pestillo flojo. El conserje tendrá que arreglarlo lo antes posible para que nadie más sufra una repetición de esto.

—Pero-…

—No —insistió Georgie con un tono que no admitía más réplicas—. Quiero dejar esto atrás y… olvidar. Ha sido una noche larga, pero quiero creer que ha valido la pena porque estás aquí, y estás conmigo.

—Estoy contigo —confirmó Gustav estrechando todavía más su agarre, deseando como nunca estrujar a Georgie con la fuerza suficiente para volverse uno, y así lo habría hecho con la aprobación de la bajista de no ser por el bebé que anidaba en su interior y que merecía mejores atenciones de las que le habían prodigado hasta ese momento—. Y no volveré a alejarme.

—Acciones y no promesas, Gus.

—Ok.

—Y… que mañana acudas conmigo al doctor.

—¿Uh, por qué?

—Porque… —Georgie movió la cabeza y su rostro apareció de perfil ante Gustav—. Porque estoy embarazada, pero necesito una confirmación 100% fidedigna que esas pruebas caseras no me pueden ofrecer.

—Pero-…

—Estoy embarazada, no tengo ninguna duda al respecto, pero será necesario para el seguro de viaje y para justificar frente a la disquera que requeriré de un asistente propio que se encargue de mi equipo.

—Oh, vaya… Pero claro, iré contigo y… haré lo que me pidas.

—Más te vale, porque…

—¿Mmm?

—Ya lo hablaremos después. Por hoy ya fue suficiente charla.

Aspirando el perfume de su cabello, Gustav coincidió con ella en eso: Era hora de callar y dejar hacer que el cuerpo supliera la comunicación.

 

Aunque Georgie se lamentó de no tener a su doctora de confianza consigo, el médico que los atendió de emergencia a la mañana siguiente tampoco fue malo. Conocido en el medio como el doctor Isaiah Siebert, era un hombre mayor que ejercía por gusto y con un gran carisma para los niños pequeños, como demostró al entregarle un caramelo a Klaus antes de atender a la bajista.

Tras su revisión, Georgie confirmó lo que ya de antemano sabía: El DIU había fallado y estaba embarazada de poco más de ocho semanas.

—¿Entonces tendrán que retirarme el DIU o…? —Buscó Georgie esclarecer la gran duda que la aquejaba.

—Recomendaría primero una revisión. De preferencia y si es posible, aconsejaría retirarlo si se desea continuar con el embarazo. Si no es el caso…

—No —intervino Gustav—, el bebé se queda.

—Muy bien —asintió el médico—, en ese caso pediría primero evaluar la situación y después tomar la decisión que más les convenga. Hay un riesgo de aborto espontáneo en estas etapas tempranas del embarazo, por lo que pediría sean conscientes de ello y lo tomen con calma si llega a ocurrir.

Porque estaban a muy poco de marcharse con rumbo a Rusia, Georgie preguntó si se podía realizar el procedimiento ya, y ante la extrañeza del doctor le explicó las circunstancias especiales que los rodeaban, por lo que éste accedió, y ahí mismo en su sala de exploraciones se llevó a cabo el procedimiento.

Resultó que el suyo fue un caso sencillo, donde el médico se guió por ecografía para detestar el DIU, y después por auscultación directa para encontrar los hilos y tirar de él hasta extraerlo. Mientras duró, Georgie permaneció con una de sus manos apretando las de Gustav mientras una enfermera sostenía a Klaus, y antes que después todo terminó y el doctor dio un diagnóstico favorable.

—Puede haber un sangrado ligero que no durará más de dos o tres días y que es normal; por el resto, el embarazo puede continuar sin mayores complicaciones —dijo el doctor Siebert al terminar, y se retiró para darle a Georgie la privacidad de vestirse.

Tras agradecerle y pagar su consulta, Gustav, Georgie y Klaus salieron a la calle y aspiraron el delicioso aroma de un puesto de salchichas que vendía su producto justo en la esquina, y porque estaban de modo celebratorio, compraron tres piezas y se sentaron en un parque cercano a consumirlas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Gustav cuando al acomodarse en la banca, Georgie soltó un quejido.

—Bien. Un poco adolorida, pero no tanto como si hubiera hecho sentadillas. Y nada como un currywurst para olvidar cualquier dolor. ¿Ves? —Le colocó un trozo de salchicha a Klaus en la boca y éste lo masticó con verdadero entusiasmo—. La comida, la que es deliciosa al menos, lo soluciona todo.

Sin proponérselo como tal, pasaron la siguiente hora en el parque, comiendo y vigilando a Klaus mientras éste se divertía en un área de juegos cercana y convivía con otro crío un poco mayor que él que compartía sus juguetes y dictaba las reglas de su juego.

Atrás había quedado la tensión vivida en los últimos días, aunque tanto Gustav como Georgie orbitaban todavía con cuidado alrededor del otro por temor a una inminente colisión que cada vez más se convertía de una amenaza a un recuerdo difuso.

Absortos en la tranquilidad del momento, fue que pasaron por alto la cámara de fotos que enfocó en su dirección y tomó varias instantáneas de su posición, juntos en una banca del parque, y tomados de la mano.

De igual manera que siguieron ignorantes de su presencia cuando Gustav se levantó para ir por Klaus, y con él en brazos volvió al lado de la bajista antes de que juntos tiraran su basura en un cesto cercano, y todavía desconocedores de que eran el objetivo de un fotógrafo independiente que se haría de una buena suma por la venta de esas instantáneas familiares, se marcharan del parque sin saber que sus vidas estaban a punto de sufrir un gran cambio.

Y radical como pocos.

 

—So… ¿Estamos bien? —Preguntó Bill cuando más tarde se reunieron los cuatro en la suite de los gemelos para ultimar detalles de su vuelo a la mañana siguiente.

—No te incluyas en nuestra relación, y sí —confirmó Gustav con Georgie—, estamos bien. Estamos embarazados.

—Ugh, odio cuando dicen eso —se quejó la bajista, soltando la mano de Klaus para que se acercara a saludar a los perros de los gemelos—. ¿Acaso eres tú el que tiene náuseas matutinas? ¿Y los gases del tercer trimestre? ¿Y la persona que dentro de ocho meses sacará una sandía del orificio de un limón? Yo creo que no, así que _yo_ estoy embarazada, y _tú_ eres el culpable.

—Técnicamente fue tu DUI —acotó Gustav, y eso despertó el interés de Tom, que pidió una explicación abundante en especificaciones de los hechos y la obtuvo de Georgie una vez que ésta se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

Mientras ellos dos se enfrascaban en esa charla, Bill en cambio pidió hablar con Gustav a solas y lo guió a su balcón, donde juntos compartieron un cigarrillo.

—Espero no tengas planeado dejarme encerrado aquí afuera como venganza —bromeó Gustav, pero cuando Bill permaneció callado tuvo un mal presentimiento—. ¿Bill?

—No, no es eso —denegó el menor de los gemelos, mirando por encima de la barandilla al Berlín que de pequeño había sido su sueño y ahora se le había quedado chico—. En realidad… Quería hablar contigo de algo que he estado pensando desde tiempo atrás, y ahora que Georgie está embarazada y el próximo disco tendrá que esperar al menos un año antes de salir…

Gustav lo adivinó incluso antes de que Bill llegara a ello.

—¿Quieres sacar un disco por tu cuenta, es eso, uh?

—No tal cual… No un disco, sino un par de canciones en las que he trabajado con Tom desde hace tiempo. Nada que sea _nuestro_ como banda, sino _mío_ como artista. Con un sonido diferente, y letras que yo escribí al 100% en mis ratos libres.

—Vaya… —Acariciándose la nuca con un brazo, Gustav lanzó la tan temida pregunta del millón—. Entonces… ¿La banda se acaba, nos vamos a hiatus o…?

—No, no, nada de eso… —Bill le dio una calada a su cigarro antes de extendérselo a Gustav y permitirle el mismo alivio a los nervios—. Más bien como una especie de proyecto paralelo. Con Tom estamos en las últimas etapas de producción, y me gustaría sacar un par de sencillos, unos cuantos videos, un libro de arte, y promocionarlo en un par de ciudades. Sólo un proyecto que a mí me ha movido desde tiempo atrás y no sentía que se compaginara con la banda. Nada grande u ostentoso.

—Ya, seguro —ironizó Gustav sin mala leche, sólo dejando claro que esos dos adjetivos iban de la mano de Bill como para hacerlos a un lado—. Supongo que… ¿Buena suerte? ¿Es lo que se dice en estos casos?

—¿Estás molesto?

—No —dijo Gustav, soltando el humo de sus pulmones al aire—. Aliviado, de hecho. No es exactamente el momento más feliz de mi vida, pero está bien. Si te hace feliz, nos hace felices a los demás, y no hay ninguna mentira de por medio.

—Y en todo caso después trabajaríamos en el disco, cuando tú y Georgie decidieran estar listos. Yo sólo… quiero continuar creciendo como músico, y a veces el camino que quiero seguir no es exactamente el mismo que recorremos como banda, así que…

—No importa, en serio —le sorprendió Gustav al ponerle una mano en el hombro y apretar—. Siempre nos sentiremos orgullosos de ti. Y siempre será genial poder verte en televisión y decir: “Hey, yo lo conozco, es Bill Kaulitz” a quien me quiera escuchar.

—De hecho… Estaba pensando en presentarme como Billy.

—¿Billy? Pero si detestas que Tom te llame así.

—Es una idea un tanto boba de… amor y desamor. Fue Georgie quien me lo sugirió, ¿sabes? Ella ya ha escuchado unos cuantos de los demos en los que hemos trabajado, y dijo algo de lo mucho que le recordaban a un rompimiento trágico… Una cosa llevó a la otra, y la estrategia de mercadotecnia será que yo pasé por una relación fallida que me obligó a expresarme artísticamente de maneras nunca antes vistas. Bastará que diga que esta persona me lastimó lo suficiente como para convertirme en un músico despechado-…

—El próximo Adele, pero sin las pelucas —acotó Gustav con una risa.

—Exacto —coincidió Bill—. Y así habrá un contexto para que el disco entre al mercado y yo pueda decir un par de mentiras blancas al respecto. Mejor eso que la verdad.

—Oh, la verdad… Mejor dejarla oculta —coincidió Gustav con él, que mejor era el engaño de un falso rompimiento que confesar que tenía más de la mitad de su vida enamorado de su gemelo y siendo correspondido.

El mundo todavía no estaba (ni estaría) preparado para enfrentarse a la conexión que unía a esos dos, y Gustav acabó por considerar que ese proyecto independiente de Bill… Mejor dicho, de Billy… Tenía todos los ingredientes para triunfar. Y en lo absoluto le molestaba, puesto que su amistad era más fuerte que su deseo de sobresalir, y si Bill quería explorar horizontes nuevos y desconocidos, tenía su permiso y su bendición para desplegar las alas y volar hasta donde quisiera.

Tokio Hotel esperaría a su regreso.

 

—¿Sabías lo de Bill? —Preguntó Gustav horas más tarde, ya en la cama y con Georgie acurrucada entre sus brazos, los dos esperando que sonara el despertador y con ello llegara el momento de coger su equipaje y dirigirse al aeropuerto para cumplir con sus últimos shows del año.

—Sí. Primero por Tom, él fue quien me pasó algunos tracks, pero luego Bill me habló de ello por Skype y… Me hizo prometerle que no te diría nada porque antes quería hacerlo él por su cuenta.

—Ha sido toda una sorpresa, pero del tipo agradable…

—Seh, funcionó a nuestro favor al final, con todo esto del bebé y que hasta mediados del próximo año no podremos entrar al estudio los cuatro juntos.

—Las únicas que lo lamentarán serán las fans.

—Nah —dijo Georgie, pegando su nariz al cuello de Gustav y aspirando su aroma natural—. Tendrán a Billy para entretenerse mientras estemos de baja maternal.

—Billy… Joder.

—Mejor que Billy Future.

—Ah, había olvidado esa —rió Gustav—, pero mañana se lo recordaré. Mañana…

Mañana, cuando sin saberlo todavía, el fandom explotara con teorías conspiratorias…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
